The Tragedy On Itami Island
by TKKGZ17mc
Summary: A strange island in the New World is discovered by the Straw Hat Pirates, and what seems to be a normal island where they can just stop to get supplies (which never happens) turns out to be a crazy island that stores one of the craziest adventure for the Straw Hat Crew. Read to find out how they overcome the enemy... and their friends. Chapter 2! The Waterfall of Despair is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Straw Hat Crew

It started off as a normal day.

Well, If you consider the Straw Hat Pirates in anyway normal.

The New World was a harsh ocean, but today it was rather calm. Actually, the ocean was _too _calm to make anyone with a sane mind on the crew not worry.

"It'll be fine!" the captain barked at his panicked crewmates.

"I just _know _something is going to happen! It will! This ocean is relentless , and it wouldn't give any crew even the slightest break!" the sniper argued back to his captain who, to no surprise, wasn't listening to his crewmates pleas at all.

"Luffy," a little reindeer said, sulking up to his captain. He then began to tug on his pants, like a child asking his mother for the toy in a store, "Something is going to happen! You can't just sit back and relax like this! I'm shaking with anxiety!"

After a moment of silence, the captain spoke.

"You guys are wimps." The captain said his words of wisdom, the proceeded to flick a booger out into the ocean. His two crewmates fell the ground in despair, then went into a corner to sulk even more.

A door flew open on the deck, and everyone looked over to see a tray full of food pop out of the door. That seemed to perk everyone's spirits up, even the crewmates who were scared that the ocean was going to turn on them any second and completely demolish them seemed to perk up a little bit. The captain and his cowardly crewmates all raced to the door to get the delicious looking food.

But, like always, everyone who rushed to the door was greeted with a splendid kick in the face.

"You idiots should know better by know," the cook scolded the three men lying on the ground. A shoe mark implanted on their face, "The _ladies_ are served first, then you shit-heads get your meal."

"Sanji…" the captain whined.  
"No." the chef replied forcefully.

"Saaanji…"

"No."

"Saaaaaaaanji…"

"**No.**" The chef demanded the captain, and before letting him move, the chef trampled over his captain to get the food to the ladies who were basking in the sunlight.

"Nami~swan! Robin~chwan! Your meals are ready!" the perverted cook greeted the ladies, his legs practically spinning in circles as his ran up to them and carefully dropped off only a small portion of the food and a well prepared drink to each woman.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." The orange-haired girl replied, a bright smile on her face. She took a sip of the wonderful drink the chef prepared, then proceeded to sunbath again.

"Sanji!" The hyperactive rubber boy said as he bounced up to the swirly-eybrowed cook," Food, food, food, food!"

"I know, I know," The blonde replied, "Let me get some more food prepared, so wait out here."

* * *

_**Up in the watch house, ya know the one that's small and really high up. Yeah, that's the watch house.**_

* * *

The green-haired swordsman let out a yawn as he stretched his arms back behind himself.

"What was I doing here, again?" the swordsman sleepily asked himself.

He sat and thought for a moment, rubbing his eyes are recovering from his nap.

"Oh, yeah," the marimo said, "I'm on watch duty. Well, I guess I can check out for something."

The swordsman stood up and looked out a window, only to see the back of the ship. He looked out the window for a moment till he realized till he went to the wrong window. He silently turned around, as if nothing had happened, and looked out to the front of the ship.

The swordsman rubbed his eyes again, but the scene stayed the same. He stepped back, shocked and quickly snatched the microphone to warn his crew of the upcoming tragedy.

* * *

**Hey, so I know this chapter doesn't really go into the story asap, but just enjoy the day**

**And I know this chapter might be bad, but I promise it's gonna get better**

**( Says that and story still sucks ;-;)**

**Anyways that's chapter one**

**Many more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Waterfall of Despair

"**I KNEW IT!**" The long-nosed sniper screamed, running around the deck with the small reindeer, Tony Tony Chopper, clinging tightly to the back of his head, "**I JUST KNEW IT! I TRIED TO RELAX FOR ONE SECOND AND THIS HAPPENS!**"

"**USOPP!**" Chopper screamed, clinging tighter to this "trustworthy" sniper's head, "**What are we going to do!**"

"Shut up you two!" Sanji, the chef, yelled at his panicked crewmates running amok on the deck. Surprisingly, they actually stopped running around and screaming.

Well, that is until one of the doors on deck flew open.

Usopp and Chopper let out a horrified scream, then began running around panicking again.

"What's going on?" A blue-haired cyborg said as he marched onto the deck.

"Well, you see…" Sanji started to say.

"This is _**awesome**_." The rubber captain, Monkey D. Luffy, yelled, sitting on the head on their ship, Thousand Sunny, bouncing up and down happily.

Sanji just sighed, "As I was saying, we've run into a problem."

"That would be..?" Franky asked.

Sanji was silent for a second, then he explained, "There's a giant waterfall the** shit-head marimo** warned us about and the _splendid Nami~swan_ is making a plan to get down there safely."

Frank was taken aback by the sudden explanation, and all he could say was, "That's a _super problem_."

"I wonder," The dark-hair archaeologist, Nico Robin, pondered, still seated in her beach chair, completely calm and relaxed, "if our ship did hit the bottom of the waterfall, and we all die, will our blood dye the waterfall red?"

"Robin, this isn't time for gruesome thoughts like that! Sunny is gonna get hurt!" the cyborg said, flailing his mechanical arms.

"_Yohohohoho_," a laugh came from behind another door on deck. The opened and out came Brook, an eight foot tall skeleton waving a cane around, "What seems to be the problem here?"

The blonde cook sighed, "We're about to fall into a giant waterfall."

A silence befell the deck, besides Usopp and Chopper's panic and Luffy's amazement.

And very quickly, Brook had joined Usopp and Chopper in their run-around-the-deck-and-panic-until-Nami-comes-up-with-a-plan.

"W-Why don't we just turn around!" Franky proclaimed with slight hint of relief in his voice.

"I already tried," Sanji said, for some strange reason gesturing away from the steering wheel, "The current is too strong."

"Oh, Franky," Robin said, catching the cyborgs attention, "I think you should check out the steering wheel."

Sanji gave Robin the meanest look he could look at her with (which was more happy than mean looking) then looked at Franky, who was not entirely happy with his steering wheel's condition.

"Sanji, what happened over there," the giant cyborg said, looking ferociously at the cook.

Sanji stayed silent.

"Sanji, what did you do."

Sanji started the sweat.

"Sanji, did yo-"

"I kicked it."

Franky gave Sanji a look of utter disappointment and a hint of anger, "Why did you _**kick Sunny's wheel off**_."

"It wasn't moving! And Nami~swan is really scared, so I had to get the ship to move no matter what!" the perverted cook proclaimed with some weird sense of pride.

"By the way," Franky said, looking over to their navigator, who was sitting in a corner of the deck in a fettle position, "Why didn't she notice it before? She's really good at that kind of thing."

"I'm not sure, but right now that doesn't matter," Sanji said, galloping towards Nami, "All I need to do is_ help Nami~swan in any way I can!_"

"And I need to fix up Sunny _super quick_!" Franky said, making emphasis on how he needed to fix Sunny _super quick_. Franky then left the deck to get supplies to fix the steering wheel.

The crew stayed in their state of panic, amazement, and relaxation for a little bit.

"That's it!" Nami yelled, popping up shakily, and punching Sanji, who was right next to her making a lousy attempt to comfort her, in the face, "All we have to do is hoist the sails!"

The three who were panicking stopped, somewhat, and looked at the red-head navigator.

"How will that help at all?!" Usopp asked in a high tone of voice.

"W-We ride the c-current down the w-waterfall," Nami explained, but most of it was stammered and mumbled, "T-Then when we s-start f-f-f-f-falling off, th-the sails…put…up."

"Nami!" Chopper said, crawling up to the top of Usopp's head to see her clearly, "Get ahold of yourself!"

"I think we know what to do though," Brook proclaimed, sounding just as frighted as Nami, "Nami-san, once we make it down alive, may I see your-"

"**NO!**" Nami yelled, running over and hitting Brook onto the floor, not letting him finish the question.

"Nami," Usopp whined, "Will this plan really work?"

"Hopefully!" Nami proclaimed with completely fake confidence.

Of course panic arouse again. The only people who weren't panicking were, of course, Sanji, Robin, Zoro, and Luffy.

Actually, nobody knew where Zoro was, of if he ever came down from the watch house. Most likely, he got lost somewhere on the ship.

"Luffy! Come help us with the sails!" Chopper said as he trotted up to his captain who was, for some crazy reason, enjoying this.

"No." the rubber boy said bluntly, turning to Chopper with blank expression.

"Wha-Luffy! The ship is about to fall down the waterfall! We don't have time to mess around!" Chopper said as he started to panic again. They wouldn't get the sails up in time if Luffy didn't help. Robin wasn't helping, just smiling and reading in her lawn chair. Sanji was too busy trying to calm Nami down and get her out of the fettle position. Franky was fixing Sunny's wheel still, and now Luffy had no motivation to help hoist the sail.

Frankly, Thousand Sunny was doomed. The ship approached the waterfall, the crackling noise breaking everyone's eardrum.

"**WE WON'T MAKE IT IN TIME!**" Usopp screamed horrified, the sail only halfway up.

And with Usopp's last plea, Thousand Sunny slipped off the waterfall, plummeting to the abyss below.

* * *

**Whew! Longer chapter than the first one!**

**I really like this chapter. A lot.**

**Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Waterfall Conspiracy? Docking At The New Island!

"**OH CRUEL WORLD, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS! I'M A GOOD PERSON **besides being a pirate… **BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! NOT NOW! THERE'S SO MUCH MORE I WANTED TO DO! WHY MUST-**"

"Usopp!" Chopper yelled at the panicked sniper,"It's ok!"

"**I NEVER GOT TO-** wait, what?" the long-nosed sniper looked up from the fettle position he'd entered and, to his surprise, it was a bright, sunny, day. The ocean glimmered brightly with a beautiful reflection of the sun, and ahead of the ship was a simple island with some small, but visible, homes. Usopp sat there, baffled.

"We're safe!" the eight-foot skeleton proclaimed happily, jumping up from the awkward position he'd entered while the ship was falling, "Nami-san! May I see your panties?"

The red-head navigator was lying on the floor, surrounded in a puddle in tears of fear. Sanji was next to her, and was making a failure of an attempt to comfort her.

"N-No, B-Brook," Nami whimpered, her voice trailing off into a series of small cries.

"Luffy!" The blue-nosed reindeer called to his captain who was walking towards the small group and, for some crazier reason, seemed disappointed, "What's wrong?"

"I..." The rubber boy said glumly with a small sniffle, "Wanted to… ride the waterfall…"

"**Are you insane?!**" The four cowardly crewmates hissed at their captain.

"But, it's strange," The archaeologist said, walking up to everyone, "Wasn't the waterfall _much _bigger than that?"

Immediately, the five crewmates Robin had talked to rushed to looking behind the ship. Sure enough, the waterfall was barely a waterfall at all. It was barely taller than Thousand Sunny, and it was a smooth, calm waterfall, not the evil and crackling doom pit their ship confronted.

"Robin~chwan," Sanji said, skipping up to the beautiful woman, "What are you getting at about the waterfall?"

"Maybe," She said, putting her hand on her chin, "There's something more to this island we're going to than meets the eye."

* * *

The boat sailed up to the dock, which was very advanced for the little island, and the crew walked into the middle of the boat, like they do at every island, to discuss who goes where to get what.

And, who does the dreaded job of guarding the ship.

Zoro had found his way down to the deck, and it turns out the he got _lost in the watch house, _which was a new low for even Zoro. He says the place turned into a giant maze, but knowing Zoro, it was probably some excuse to save his pride.

"Anyways," Nami said, after having calmed down partially about the waterfall, "I vote Zoro guards the ship."

"Why me?" The swordsman hissed.

"If we let you lose in town you'll end up, well, I don't know _where _you'll end up, to be honest."

"I won't get lost."

Everyone in the crew gave Zoro a look obviously saying 'yes, Zoro, yes you will'. Even Luffy looked at him like that.

"Well, I'm not guarding the ship."

"Fine," Nami said, already giving up on the idea of Zoro guarding the ship, "But you have to go with someone who's good with directions."

"I can go!" Brook offered.

"That's like sending Zoro to go alone," Nami said bluntly, "Remember when you go lost for _one whole year looking for your body_."

"Well… yes…"

"So, Zoro…" Nami said, looking around for the swordsman, who was no where to be found. The compassionate look on her face turned into pure anger and fear, "_**Where did that idiot go.**_" She hissed through her teeth.

"I'll go look!" Brook said, hopping up from his spot, "But before I leave, Nami-san, may…"

Nami stood up and forcefully kicked Brook straight off the ship, "_**Sure, go find Zoro, but if you aren't back by tonight we're leaving without you.**_" the orange-haired navigator's voice only got scarier and scarier as she spoke, and the musician understood the threat and rushed off quickly into the small town.

"Now," Nami said, returning to a false, compassionate tone, "Who wants to guard the ship?"

Everyone looked at her in utter silence.

"Usopp!" Nami said suddenly and excitedly, "How about you!"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, of course you! You'll do it… _**right?**_" Nami looked at Usopp with a true intent to murder.

"I will guard the ship!" Usopp splattered the words out quicker than Luffy's Gomu-Gomu No Pistol in second gear.

"Great!" Nami said, becoming happy and agreeable again, "Now, who wants to go with Luffy!"

"Ehh?" Luffy complained, "Why can't I go alone."

"Sanji-kun!" the Cat Burglar said soothingly to her perverted love-cook, completely ignoring her captain's pleas "How about you go with Luffy!"

"Of course!" Sanji said, hearts practically flying out of his head like a steam engine, "Anything for you~."

"Great! Now that everything is settled, we can get going!" Nami gestured for everyone that was still with the crew to stand up, except Usopp, who still was traumatized with Nami's death stare, and they walked off the boat onto the metal dock area.

"Hey!" A voice called over to the Straw Hats, which made everyone freeze, except Luffy and Sanji who casually kept walking.

A hand fell upon Luffy's head, and before he could react, he was pushed towards Sanji forcefully. The two fell over, but didn't even blink before looking back at the culprit.

"Hey!" Luffy proclaimed, walking up to the person, "What was that for?!"

"You needed to _stop _when I called out to you. It's rude to not pay attention when someone is talking to you."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but was kicked towards the crew, and came flying like a bowling ball rolling towards pins.

The rubber boy's face planted infront of Nami, but he quickly recovered, and whipped his head up and twisted it around. He already knew who kicked him.

"Sanji!" Luffy roared, becoming annoyed now, "What was that for!"

But Sanji was completely ignoring Luffy, and had his arm wrapped around the person.

"And who may you be, beautiful lady?" Sanji asked the girl who had so rudely pushed him.

"I'm Boni," The girl said, "Your tour guide."

* * *

**Yes**

**I'm so happy with how this turned out**

**Everything is falling into place this is amazing**

**Anyways I'm sorry if these chapters are kinda short ;-;**

**Long chapters aren't my thing. Most of my chapters are 500-1500 words**

**Maybe more, never less.**

**But that's it, so bye! o(*u*o)**


End file.
